The marketing and culinary appeal of most all fruits and vegetable depends on their appearance. Therefore extensive technology has been disclosed for washing and preparing product for the marketplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,351 to Orman et al discloses a method involving simultaneously scrubbing the product with brushes while drenching the product with a falling liquid containing an aqueous fungicide with a controlled pH. The process is performed in order to clean the fruit while simultaneously depositing a fungicidal coating on the surface of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,291 to Chooljian et al is for an apparatus to remove mold and other detritus from raisins in which the raisins are subject to a shower and an oscillatory agitation on a conveying system in which the raisins are conveyed in one direction on a conveyor belt which is textured to carry the debris in the opposite direction.
The foregoing disclosures are examples of operations that are performed on products on a commercial scale. Operations of this type do not satisfy the interests of the homemaker because, in many instances, fungicides or thin coatings are deliberately left on the product in order to preserve the product during its transport through the market place to the household. Consequently, homemakers spend considerable effort in washing products in order to render the products safer for consumption by their families. A number of devices have appeared in the market to facilitate this practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,756 to Mosely discloses a drying apparatus consisting of a net bag placed inside an outer imperforate plastic film bag. The product to be dried is placed inside the net bag. The two bags containing product are held together and manually rotated or swung so that water is slung off of the product by centrifugal force and collected in the outer imperforate bag. The inner bag may be a net material or, alternatively, an absorbing material such as terry cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,051 to Porter discloses a net bag with rings for attachment to a faucet such that the bag with product to be washed can be suspended from the faucet with water running over the product while the user manually manipulates the contents of the bag to ensure thorough washing.
Appearance is a function not only of the cleanliness of the product but also the degree of polish that has been developed on the surface of the product. Discolored products resulting from application of chemicals is not completely removed by simply washing the product such as is often done by the homemaker. Remnants of these chemical not only leave the product in an unattractive condition, but also pose a health problem. Many homemakers are well aware of the health problems associated with ingesting a product that has not been completely cleaned and tend to equate appearance of the product with exposure to health problems.